


Class of 2020

by hamitome__imagines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, This literally talks about covid, but he has a reason, but in the sense that it happened years ago, but it talks about how it affected people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamitome__imagines/pseuds/hamitome__imagines
Summary: A homicide outside of a prom bring Nines and Gavin to the scene. When Nines tries to ask Gavin about his experiences, Gavin becomes irritated. Nines seeks to find out why.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Class of 2020

"Freaking kids." Gavin grumbled under his breath as he forced his way through a crowd of high schoolers. The colors of dresses and suits were starting to give him a migraine. Of course they had to catch a homicide outside of a fucking prom. Some kids had retreated to the back of the building for a make out session (which they initially lied about until Nines and Gavin informed them it was illegal to lie to investigators) and the mood was ruined when they found a recently dead body. Gavin wasn't sure if they guy or the girl was crying more.

And once two kids found it, the chaperones were told. And then more kids found out and Gavin and Nines had to interview all of them. As much as Gavin hated it. But this was his job. So he did it. He scanned the crowd, quickly finding Nines standing tall above the sea of teenagers.

He was currently interviewing a girl and a boy, their non matching outfits made Gavin assume they weren't together. He also deduced that by how both the kids were so flustered talking to Nines. Their entire body language read “I think you're really fucking hot but I don't know what to do about it.” Gavin would feel a little possessive if it were adults they were questioning. As it were though, he just smirked. He knew damn well his partner was hot. That's one of the reasons he was dating him.

Nines excused himself and walked over to Gavin. "I haven't found anything relevant."

"Me either. We have the initial witness statement, a complete list of everyone at this party, and phone numbers. I think that's all we're gonna get. Let's go."  
——  
Nines kept glancing up at Gavin. He was shifting through all the information of the prom homicide. But he kept tapping the end of his pen against the table, drinking his coffee faster than normal, and already had two more smoke breaks than average. But Nines couldn't figure out the source of his anxiety. He kept contemplating talking to Gavin to distract him but wasn't sure if he should speak up. He wasn't sure what would set Gavin off when he got like this.

"I can practically hear your gears smoking, Tin Can." Gavin said, not looking up from the files. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well actually, I was wondering about your senior prom." Nines admitted. Gavin, still scanning the files, stiffened. "I've obviously never experienced one. So the crime scene from earlier was my only exposure. And clearly it was a bit different than a normal as a crime had occurred. I was just wondering if your prom night was full of fond memories. Or pictures. I'd enjoy seeing those."

"No pictures. I didn't go." Gavin said, still avoiding looking at his partner.

"I understand the pressure to go with a date dissuades many from going if they don't have one. Were you lacking a date?" Nines asked. Clearly missing why you don't ask that.

"Fuck you. No, a date had nothing to do with it. I just didn't fucking go. Ok, Nines?" He snapped. "I need a smoke break."

"You've had two more than usual already." Nines stated. "Is everything ok?"

"Fucking peachy." Gavin grumbled as he walked toward the exit, box of cigarettes in hand. Nines watched him go, LED spinning a concerned yellow.

Gavin came back, and slumped in his seat. "Gavin-"

"I'm fucking fine, Nines." He said, giving Nines a pointed look. He hated getting mad at Nines but he was getting irritated. And the new case didn't help anything.

“I…just wanted to apologize for asking so many questions. Clearly you didn't want to talk about it." Nines said.

"Fine. Don't worry about. Now let it go." Gavin said. Nines nodded and gave Gavin a small smile, a further form of apology. Asking if they were ok. And Gavin nodded, the corner of his lips ticking up for just a second. They went back to work.

Tina walked over some time later. "I just did an hour of patrol and I'm bored." She complained. "You guys got any interesting cases?" She asked. She read the terminal over Gavin's shoulder. "Oh, a homicide outside a prom? Yikes."

"Oh you shoulda heard these kids, T. Complaining all about their ruined prom. Like they know anything about their prom being ruined." Gavin complained.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tina mumbled in agreement. "They would've hated to be us." She clapped Gavin on the shoulder and walked off.

Gavin glanced up and Nines was giving him _that_ look. He was computing. "Shit." He grumbled. "Don't worry about it." He told Nines. "It's no big deal."

"Ruined?" Nines asked. "Gavin, someone was killed then deposited outside the building they were celebrating in. How was your prom ruined further than that?"

"Fine. It didn't fucking happen, Nines. My prom was completely cancelled." He snapped.

Nines LED spun for a moment. "Why?" He asked.

Gavin sighed, getting too annoyed for this. He was over it. Or that's what he told himself anyway. If people knew he was so upset about his high school prom being cancelled he'd never hear the end of it. He fixed Nines with a look. "Because 2020 was shit. I'm just gonna…look I'm going home. Do you want a ride or you staying here?" He said and pushed up from his desk.

"I'll stay here and get a bit more done. I'll get a taxi home." Nines said, letting Gavin retreat from a topic he clearly hated.

"See ya at home, Tin Can."

"I'll be home in a few hours." And with that Gavin left the station. Nines let his eyes fall shut. He didn't need to, but it usually happened when he processed a lot of information internally.

He sat in his garden, shifting through countless news articles. Usually a simulation of Gavin would keep him company. But since Nines was trying to figure out an anomaly concerning Gavin, it was best to just keep the simulation at bay. But the more Nines found, the more confused he got. Almost all the news stories from 2020 pointed to a virus called Covid-19. And all the information changed by the day, if not by the hour, at the hight of the problem. People and politicians couldn't come to an agreement about anything. Nines opened his eyes and cleared all the information from his HUD. That was a waste of his time.

He took a short stroll across the room over to his brother and surrogate father. He pulled up a chair and sat in it, because he knew that Hank hated looking up at people while they talked. And Nines was "too damn tall" for him to crane his neck up at him. The two men looked at Nines as he sat.

"Lieutenant, what can you tell me about Covid-19, or Coronavirus was another name for it?"

"Why the hell are you asking?" Hank asked curiously.

"Gavin mentioned it before leaving. I don't have much info and most of the news sources I found are constantly contradicting each other."

"Yeah, no one agreed on anything for months." Hank said, leaning back in his seat, happy to ignore work for a bit. Connor also leaned back from his terminal, choosing to listen as well. "It was a mess. In February people started talking about this virus that was sweeping across other countries. By March it hit in the U.S., big cities first of course. So right here was a hot spot for a while. By mid-March it was so bad that the entire nation seemed to come to a standstill. Everything closed down except for the most essential things and people had to stay quarantined in their homes. It was a fucking mess.

"It spread so quick. Crime rates actually plummeted. But police stations still actually asked people to just not commit crimes to avoid catching the virus." Hank recalled with a slight laugh. "If people caught it, they were hospitalized. There were conflicting number about how many actually died. If you had preexisting health complications or a bad immune system it was pretty much a death sentence. So they asked the public to wear masks when they went out. And then conservatives started throwing a fucking fit but that's a different story."

"Hank, you said everything closed. Did that include schools?" Nines asked.

"Oh yeah. Most of them went to remote learning. Even graduation ceremonies were cancelled. I'm glad Cole wasn't born yet cause no one knew what the hell to do about school during this." Hank sighed. "But...as with all nightmares, it passed. It was a scary mess for a while. But it got better. Medicine got better. And the nation re-opened. It never went back to normal, there was a new normal now. But we just had to adapt."

"I've found humans to be remarkably good at that." Connor spoke up.

Hank chuckled. "Well, we managed. Need anything from else, Nines?"

"No, I believe I have all that I need. Thank you, Hank."

"Course." He replied, turning back to his computer.

Nines sat back at his desk. Gavin's prom was suddenly cancelled. And Gavin was bothered by it. And Nines decided that just wouldn't do.

Back home Gavin toyed with a bottle of beer that was about half gone by now. He was thinking far too much about a prom that never happened. He knew he shouldn't have gotten mad at Nines about it, but Gavin never got any sort of closure for his senior year. His diploma came in the fucking mail, he didn’t get a ceremony for it.

He rented a goddamn suit for prom. And that cost so much. But his mom told him again and again that it was worth it. He never did get a date. It didn't help that was starting to realize he'd rather ask a guy than a girl. But he was still excited when he was 18. Prom is an important sort of thing. He knew if it had happened it wouldn't have been any different from any other dance.

It's the fact that he couldn't make the memories of the night even if he wanted to.

He hated thinking about prom because he thought of everything else the damn virus took from him. He sighed and took a big gulp of beer. "It was a dumb dance anyway." He told himself he'd been repeating that for eighteen years. Maybe one of these times he'd believe it.

Nines came home and greeted Gavin with a kiss. "I won't bring it up again." He told him.

"Thanks, Nines."  
——  
Nines didn't bring it up again. At least not yet. And he wouldn't bring up the prom Gavin never had. But the issue was never really forgotten. Nines was constantly researching and ordering things. And then sending them to the Anderson home. He had to have a lengthy phone call with Hank after the first of the items arrived. But Hank complimented Nines on his idea and encouraged him to continue.

After a few weeks, Nines needed Gavin out of the house to prepare. A few days ago he gave Tina the one thing he needed her to have at her place. Tina of course, was more than willing to help Nines. So she invited Gavin over one day and Nines told him he formerly made plans with Connor. So Gavin headed to Tina's and Nines got to work.

Back at Tina's, the pair sat around doing a lot of nothing for a while. They watched dumb TV shows and gossiped like their usual evenings spent together. After a few hours, Tina said she had an idea. "We should get super dressed up and hit up a classer bar for once. I think you left a suit here after Chris's wedding a few years back. I just never got it back to you."

"I dunno, I'd rather not go out without Nines."

"Gavin, you aren't going to cheat on the guy. You're too smitten. Come on, a few drinks at nice place where we pay way to much for mediocre alcohol."

"You're really selling it, T." He quipped sarcastically. "But fine." He put the suit on, surprised at how well it fit. "How does this fit so well still?"

"Dunno. Let's go." Tina brushed off. She was wearing a simple dress. Gavin had taken a taxi over so Tina drove.

"So, where are we going?" Gavin asked.

"It's a surprise." Tina responded. But the route and streets were getting very familiar.

"T, this is the way I go home." Gavin pointed out.

"I am well aware, Gavin." His confusion reached its peak when Tina pulled to a stop outside his house. "You're here."

"That's my house. Why the hell am I wearing a suit to go to my house?"

"Maybe if you went inside you'd find out." Tina suggested.

"You and Nines are up to something." Gavin accused.

"Wow. It's like you're a detective or something. Go." Tina ordered. Gavin grumbled as he climbed from the car and walked up to his front door. He subconsciously straitened his suit on the way. He tried the handle, unsurprised when it turned. He froze as he stepped in.

"Hello, Gavin." Nines greeted. Nines wore a nearly identical suit, but he wore a bow tie where Gavin had a regular tie. Gavin heard the nervousness in Nines voice, which was softer than normal as he watched Gavin's reaction.

Gavin stared at their living room. All the furniture had been pushed along one wall, leaving a big open space. The lights were off but there were countless cords of string lights strung up along the ceiling, enough to cast a yellow glow in the room. "I went for a simple theme." Nines mumbled. Scattered on various surfaces on the edge of the room were clear vases with fake white roses in them and plastic clear crystals in the bottom half. And their stereo played a soft melody, an instrumental piece.

At the far wall was their dining table. A white table cloth and a vase with half a dozen red roses in it. Two plates sat at either end with a covering, keeping whatever was on the plates warm.

"Nines, what is all this?" He asked.

"I know I promised not to bring it up again, but I wanted to give you an experience you never got." He stepped closer and quickly and expertly pinned a corsage to Gavin's lapel. Gavin realized Nines wore a matching one.

"You...you made me a prom?" He asked. Nines nodded, still looking incredibly anxious. And Gavin had the strong urge to kiss that nervous expression away. So he did just that and pulled Nines into a kiss. Which Nines immediately melted into. He pulled apart after long enough that Gavin was panting.

"I take it you like it then?"

Gavin laughed. "This is the most cliche shit I've even seen, babe." He said with a smile and an eye roll. "But yeah, I like it."

Nines led Gavin to the table to eat. And it was a rather cliche evening. But as the pair slow danced in the living room to what they decided was the last song, Gavin decided that was just fine. His high school prom would've been spent standing awkwardly on the sidelines for every slow song. There probably would've been a lot of internal confusion about his growing interest in guys at the time too. But here in his living room, he spent the night with a guy he loved. And he couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was that his high school prom got cancelled.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote a non-fanfic version on this and got it published in a book my college publishes that's a collection of student works. It's very unlikely anyone would find the book, but if you do happen to find the story they will look very similar. So I suppose this story would be based off that one. But the original idea was always Reed900.


End file.
